ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Full Metal Championship
Full Metal Championship Details Current champion Drew Michaels Date won November 10, 2007 Promotion Full Metal Wrestling Brand(s) Alchemy Anarchy Anxiety Date created September 25, 2006 Statistics First champion Ethan Black Most reigns Ethan Black and Drew Michaels (1 reign) Most defenses Ethan Black (4 defenses) Longest reign Ethan Black (340 days) Shortest reign Drew Michaels (19 days) The Full Metal Championship (also known as the FMW Championship) is a professional e-wrestling world championship in Full Metal Wrestling (FMW). Currently, it is the highest ranked championship in the promotion, encompassing FMW's three unique brands (Alchemy, Anarchy, and Anxiety). History Pyrogate On September 25, 2006, after leading the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance's Pyromania brand to unprecedented popularity, Jaro was controversially fired by the PWA owner just days prior to PWA's flagship Altered Reality III pay-per-view. Jaro, along with two other Pyromania superstars, were reportedly fired due to their association with the upstart Full Metal Wrestling promotion. With the rumors and speculation running rampant, Jaro appeared that night at the premiere FMW 1.1 telecast with his PWA International Heavyweight Championship in hand. Jaro put any rumors to rest and confirmed himself as the FMW owner, then revealed the newly created Full Metal Championship and raised it above his PWA title. Jaro proclaimed that the FMW Championship would be decided in a 32-man Road to Glory tournament. The champion would be crowned at Death Row, home to FMW's first pay-per-view. Road to Glory The 32-man Road to Glory tournament started with the first round match-ups contested on the first two FMW telecasts. The second round matches were shown on the third and fourth FMW telecasts. The remaining eight superstars moved on to the Death Row pay-pew-view where the quarterfinals, semifinals, and finals would take place to crown the first Full Metal Champion. At Death Row, the elite eight match-ups saw Alex O'Rion defeating Lucas Drago, Andrew O'Rion beating RAMPAGE!, Drew Michaels going over X, and Ethan Black getting the upset victory over cYnical. In the semifinals, Andrew defeated twin brother Alex to advance, while Black was able to pin Michaels. The finals of the the Road to Glory tournament pit Ethan Black against the popular Andrew O'Rion. Black entered the contest with the entire rank of the Black Covenant in his corner, whereas Andrew entered alone. It was soon revealed that some of Black's cultist followers had locked Andrew's two brothers, Alex and Adrian, in their locker room. Black and his Covenant took advantage of the numbers game during the match. A combination of distractions and interference allowed Black and company to batter and bloody Andrew for much of the contest. Seeing the unfair advantage, cYnical attacked the cultists backstage and managed to free the captive O'Rions. The three of them stormed the ring and attacked the Black Covenant. Through the confusion, Black threw a fireball into Andrew's face to blind him. Black made the cover to become the first Full Metal Champion. Ethan Black Ethan Black's methods in winning the FMW Championship spawned an outrage in the FMW locker-room, most particularly from the O'Rion family. At FMW 2.1, Black had his first title defense against Adrian O'Rion. Despite a strong effort, Adrian was not able to succumb Black Covenant interference. Following the match, it was announced that FMW would be split into two rosters, FMW Alchemy and FMW Anarchy. Black was the first draft pick for Anarchy, who also was able to orchestrate a deal with Phantom Lord, the new Anarchy general manager, to draft all Black Covenant members to make Anarchy a virtual playground for himself. Heading into the upcoming Lethal Injection pay-per-view, Black was expected to defend against RAMPAGE!, who had defeated Andrew O'Rion at Alchemy 2.2 for the title shot. But dealings between each brand's general managers (Phantom Lord and Alchemy's Jaro) led to the Lethal Injection main event being changed to an Elimination Chamber match. After finding out, Black decided to go on the offensive against the O'Rions and kidnapped Alex O'Rion's girlfriend, Theresa. Black tried to blackmail Alex by telling him to withdraw from the match if he wanted Theresa back unharmed. Black would give Alex two weeks. At Anarchy 2.4, Alex fought off Black to rescue his girlfriend, but Theresa shockingly responded by throwing a fireball into his face. It was then revealed that Black had corrupted Theresa with his teachings and brought her into the growing Black Covenant army. At Lethal Injection, Black was forced to start the match against two hand-picked mystery opponents by each general manager, with Andrew O'Rion, Alex O'Rion, RAMPAGE!, and the monstrous X waiting in the wings. Jaro revealed that his mystery entrant was pro wrestling legend SoL. Phantom Lord's mystery entrant turned out to be War Machine. War Machine, SoL, and X were eventually eliminated, leaving a battered and bloodied Black to face his three biggest adversaries. Black made a surprising comeback and managed to eliminate Andrew O'Rion. Some miscommunication allowed Black to then pin RAMPAGE! with a roll up. The match came down to Black and Alex O'Rion. Alex was dominating Black and was about to win the FMW Championship until Abaddon managed to rip the door from the chamber. As security tried to prevent The Black Covenant from interfering, Adrian sneaked into the ring to assist his brother. In FMW's most shocking betrayal, Adrian turned on his brother, hitting him with a barb wire baseball bat. Black then made the cover and, against all odds, retained his title. Due to the controversial finish, Alex O'Rion was granted a one-on-one match against Black for the Full Metal Championship at the Circus Maximus. As the match approached, Black continued to use his corruption of Adrian and Theresa to get inside Alex's head, going so far as to have Adrian injure Andrew to end his FMW career. The mind games took their toll on Nova Scotian superstar, and he once again fell victim to Black at Circus Maximus in their epic and final encounter. Also at Circus Maximus, Drew Michaels became the number one contender to the FMW Championship by winning the 30-man Mount Vesuvius match. Current champion The current champion is Drew Michaels, who defeated Ethan Black at Ultimatum on November 10, 2007 in Washington, DC. Championship history External links *FMW Championship History Category:Championships